frightfestfandomcom-20200214-history
Six Flags Great America Fright Fest
Fright Fest is an annual Halloween event at Six Flags Great America. List of events Fright Fest 1991 Attractions * Mausoleum of Terror * Camp Hideaway * Terror Train * Blood River * Elmer Fudd Inn of Twicks and Tweets Shows * Legend of Sleepy Hollow Fright Fest 1992 Attractions * Mausoleum of Terror * Camp Hideaway (Picnic Grove) * B.O.O. Line Railroad (Scenic Railway) Rides * Blood River ''(Roaring Rapids) * ''Devilish Demon (Demon) * Rue Le Morgue (Rue Le Dodge) * Merry-Ghoul-Round (Ameri-Go-Round) Zones * Trolls (Hometown Square/County Fair Bridge) * The Graves Family (Yukon Territory) * Gypsies (Orleans Place) * Commandos (Hometown Square) Shows * Love at First Fright (Grand Music Hall) * Mundaka (Theatre Royale) * The Damsel and the Warlock (Snowshoe Saloon) Fright Fest 1993 Haunted houses * Mausoleum of Terror Fright Fest 1994 Haunted houses * Mausoleum of Terror Shows * Love at First Fright * Goblins in Control Fright Fest 1995 Haunted houses * Mayhem Manor * Mausoleum of Terror Fright Fest 1996 Haunted houses * Mausoleum of Terror Fright Fest 1997 Haunted houses * Mausoleum of Terror Fright Fest 1998 Haunted houses * Mausoleum of Terror Fright Fest 1999 Haunted houses * Alice Cooper's Brutal Planet * Sadie's No-Chance Hotel Fright Fest 2000 Haunted houses * Mausoleum of Terror Fright Fest 2001 Haunted houses * Mausoleum of Terror Fright Fest 2002 Haunted houses * Mausoleum of Terror Fright Fest 2003 Haunted houses * ''The Curse of Sleepy Hollow in 3-D'' (Trailblazer Queue) * Mausoleum of Terror Fright Fest 2004 Haunted houses * ''The Curse of Sleepy Hollow in 3-D'' (Trailblazer Queue) * Mausoleum of Terror Fright Fest 2005 Haunted houses * ''The Curse of Sleepy Hollow in 3-D'' (Trailblazer Queue) * Mausoleum of Terror Fright Fest 2006 Fright Fest 2007 Fright Fest 2008 Fright Fest 2009 Fright Fest 2010 Fright Fest 2011 Haunted attractions * Mausoleum of Terror * ''Studio 13'' Scare zones * Port Dread ''(Yankee Harbor) * ''Bayou du Vaudou (Orleans Place) * The Last Stop: Burn 'Em and Buried Circus * The Ruins of Fenrir * Sector 7 * Tinseltown Terror * The Hellmouth Fright Fest 2012 Haunted attractions * Wicked Woods * Mausoleum of Terror * The Dead Line * Massacre Medical Center Scare zones * Necropolis (Yukon Territory) * Bayou du Vadou: The Curse of Laveau ''(Orleans Place) * ''The Last Stop: Burn 'em and Buried Circus ''(Mardi Gras) * ''Port Dread ''(Yankee Harbor) * ''Tinseltown Terror (Southwest Territory) * The Hellmouth ''(County Fair - near Demon) * ''The Ruins of Fenrir (County Fair - near Fiddler's Fling) * Sector 7 (Hometown Square) Shows * Love at First Fright (Grand Music Hall) * Dead Man's Party * Fright Club: NC-17 * Full Moon Rocksplosion * Fantôme ''(Mardi Gras Stage) * ''Susan Rosen: Mistress of Mesmerism ''(Pictorium) * ''Face 2 Face * Scary-oke ''(Mission Stage) Fright Fest 2013 Haunted houses * ''Massacre Medical Center * Mausoleum of Terror Scare zones * The Last Stop: Burn 'Em and Buried Circus ''(Mardi Gras) * ''The Hellmouth (County Fair) Shows * The Uprising * Zombie Jamboree Parade Fright Fest 2014 Haunted attractions * Mausoleum of Terror * Massacre Medical Center * Manslaughter Manor * Wicked Woods * The Abyss * Fear Scare zones and ride overlays * Purgatory Plaza (Carousel Plaza) * Sector 7 (Hometown Square) ** Reactor Core (Hometown Fun Machine) ** BioHazzard (Whizzer) * ''Seven Sins Cemetery'' (Orleans Place) ** The Birds of the Bayou (Condor) ** House of Conjure (Rue Le Dodge) * The Last Stop Circus (Mardi Gras) ** Blood Bath (King Chaos) * Necropolis (County Fair Picnic Grove) * Port Dread (Yankee Harbor) ** The Kraken (East River Crawler) * Deadwood Grove (Yukon Territory) * The Hellmouth (County Fair) ** Black Widow (American Eagle) ** The Pit & the Pendulum (Revolution) * Skull Valley (Southwest Territory) ** ''Terror Twister 2'' (Chubasco) ** Snakes on a Train (Viper) Fright Fest 2015 Haunted attractions * Gates of Hell * Apocalypse: Zombie Experience * FEAR * The Abyss * Manslaughter Manor: Sadie's Revenge * Massacre Medical Center Scare zones * Lost Souls (Orleans Place) * Demons Realm (Orleans Place/Mardi Gras) * Forbidden Forest (Yukon Territory) * Howl (Hometown Square) * Shipwreck of Horrors (Hurricane Harbor) Shows * Love at First Fright (Grand Music Hall) * Xander's Dead Man's Party (Wilderness Theater) * The Uprising: Nightly Call of the Dead ''(Hometown Square Stage) * ''Nox's Cavalcade of the Odd ''(Mission Stage) * ''Susan Rosen: Mistress of Mesmerism ''(Pictorium) * ''Face 2 Face * The Witching Hour * LightmosFEAR ''(Carousel Plaza) Fright Fest 2016 Haunted attractions * ''Big Top Terror ''(Kidzopolis) * ''Infestation! ''(Southwest Territory) * ''Gates of Hell * Manslaughter Manor * Massacre Medical Center Shows * Love at First Fright * The Uprising * LightmosFEAR ''(Carousel Plaza) Fright Fest 2017 Haunted attractions * ''Gates of Hell * Massacre Medical Center * Manslaughter Manor * Big Top Terror Fright Fest 2018 Haunted houses * Hell Fest * Infestation! * Gates of Hell * Big Top Terror * Massacre Medical Center * Manslaughter Manor Scare zones * The Menagerie (Carousel Plaza) * Outbreak (Hometown Square) * Dread Haven (Yukon Territory - County Fair bridge) * Forbidden Forest (Yukon Territory) * Slasher Circus (County Fair) * Underworld (County Fair - Metropolis Plaza path) * Henchmen Alley (Mardi Gras - Yankee Harbor bridge) * Lost Souls (Orleans Place) * Rotten Hill (Southwest Territory) * Aftermath (Yankee Harbor - Yukon Territory bridge) Shows * ''Love at First Fright'''' & [[The Ringmaster's Cabaret|''The Ringmaster's Cabaret]]'' (Grand Music Hall) * [[The Uprising (Six Flags Great America)|''The Uprising]]'' & ''The Witching Hour ''(Hometown Square Stage) * [[The Nightmare Rhythm Machine|''The Nightmare Rhythm Machine]]'' (County Fair) * [[LightmosFEAR|''LightmosFEAR]]'' (Carousel Plaza) * ''Shadow Hunters ''(Snowshoe Tap House) (October 6th, 13th, 20th, and 27th only) Fright Fest 2019 Haunted houses * 13th Order * Infected * Infestation! * Gates of Hell' (County Fair Picnic Grove) * Big Top Terror '(Kidzopolis) * Manslaughter Manor Scare zones * Dark Waters (Carousel Plaza) * Wretched Meadows (Southwest Territory) * Lost Circus (Yankee Harbor) * Aftermath (Yankee Harbor - Yukon Territory bridge) * Henchmen Alley (Metropolis Plaza) * Underworld (County Fair/Metropolis Plaza) * Lost Souls (Orleans Place) * Forbidden Forest (Yukon Territory) * Dread Haven (Yukon Territory - County Fair bridge) Shows * ''Love at First Fright & The Ringmaster's Cabaret ''(Grand Music Hall) * ''The Uprising & The Witching Hour (Hometown Square Stage) * The Nightmare Rhythm Machine Category:Six Flags Great America Fright Fest